In a conventional power conditioner, for example, as seen in a solar power conditioner, the voltage from a decentralized power source that is a solar battery is boosted by using a chopper, and a PWM-controlled inverter is inserted onto the subsequent stage, thus generating an output AC voltage.
A basic operation of such a conventional power conditioner will be described hereinafter. DC power outputted from the solar battery drives an internal control power source of the power conditioner and thus enables an internal circuit to operate. The internal circuit has a chopper circuit and an inverter unit. The chopper circuit boosts the voltage of the solar battery to a voltage that is required for linking to the system. The inverter unit includes four switches and carries out PWM switching to form an output current having a phase synchronous with the system voltage. A strip-like waveform is outputted in this manner, and the time ratio for output is changed to control the average voltage of the output. The outputted voltage is averaged by a smoothing filter provided on the output side, and AC power is outputted to the system (see, for example, non-patent reference 1).
Non-patent reference 1: “Development of Solar Power Conditioner Type KP40F”, OMRON TECHNICS, Vol. 42, No. 2 (Serial No. 142) 2002